My Unorthodox Pokemon Life II
by Limac
Summary: This is the story of me, Limac, as I find myself in the Pokemon world, part II. (Note: Story contains Sexual Themes and Mild Language. May not be suitable for ages under 13).
1. Chapter 1

Maylene and I have just moved into a house in Resort Area north of Sinnoh. We've adopted an Eevee and evolved it into a Glaceon. We called her Glacey. We took Glacey out to the beach once, but she didn't really like it much there. It was quite obvious since she is an ice type Pokemon. A Pokemon tournament was about to be held in Unova and Maylene wanted to watch it.

'Can we please go Limac?' she asked me. I also wanted to see it, it sounded interesting.

'Sure, Maylene,' I responded. We packed everything we needed for Unova and headed for Undella Town, where we would be staying. We left Glacey with Caitlin, who owned a villa there, then left for the tournament.

When we got there, we saw many people gathered to see the tournament, and many challengers from all over the Pokemon world. We ran to the gate and entered. The tournament had 16 competitors, all from different regions. There was a giant screen behind the tournament ring, which had everyone's name on them, and who they were battling on the first round. 16 divided by two is eight. So that means there would be eight battles in round one.

Round 1:

1. Winona vs. Misty

2. Falkner vs. Isak

3. Jasmine vs. Thong

4. Blaine vs. Candice

5. Drayden vs. Lenora

6. Morty vs. Lo

7. Korrina vs. Pryce

8. Byron vs. Roxanne

Each contestant was allowed one Pokemon each, probably to save time. Clay emerged from the gate to say a few words. After that, the referee came running to the ring.

'Hello and welcome to the tournament! I'm Silas and I'll be your referee today! Now for the first match! Winona vs. Misty!' he shouted. They walked into the ring and prepared for battle. Misty used Quagsire while Winona used Altaria. 'Begin!' Silas shouted.

'Altaria, use Sing!' Winona commanded. Altaria started to sing, as I saw everyone block their ears. Maylene and I did the same. Misty's Quagsire fell to the ground, into a deep slumber. 'Now Altaria, finish it with Dream Eater!' Winona finished. Quagsire's dreams were eaten by Altaria, and it fainted.

'Quagsire is unable to battle, Altaria is the winner!' Silas announced. Everyone cheered for Winona as she walked out of the ring.

'That was quick!' I shouted at Maylene, trying to talk over the cheering.

'Ya, I know! But there are a lot of rounds. I think that's why they decided to let the contestants have only one Pokemon each!' she shouted.

'Now for the second battle! Falkner vs. Isak!' Silas shouted. They walked into the ring, like the previous contestants. Falkner used Noctowl. Isak knew that electric was strong against flying, so he used his Pikachu. 'And begin!' he shouted.

'Noctowl, use Hypnosis!' Falkner ordered. Noctowl emitted three waves of hypnosis to put Isak's Pikachu to sleep. Isak tried to kick his Pikachu to wake him up, but to no avail. 'Now Noctowl, use Air Cutter!' Falkner said, trying to end the battle. Isak's Pikachu suddenly woke up and dodged the attack.

'Now Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!' Isak shouted. Pikachu generated electricity, aimed, and fired it at Noctowl. Noctowl fell.

'Noctowl is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!' Silas announced. More cheering came from the crowd. Isak ran back to the Pokemon Center to heal his Pikachu for round two. Falkner flew out of the ring to the seats to watch the remaining battles.

'Next battle! Thong vs. Jasmine' Silas shouted. The next two competitors entered the ring. Thong used his Snorlax while Jasmine used her Steelix. 'Begin!' Silas exclaimed as he left the ring to the competitors.

'Steelix, use Iron Tail!' Jasmine commanded. Steelix hardened it's tail and attempted to swing it at Thong.

'Snorlax! Hyper Beam! Now!' Thong quickly shouted. A very bright beam shot out of Snorlax's eyes, and completely stopped and knocked Jasmine's Steelix out.

'Steelix is unable to battle! Snorlax wins!' Silas shouted. More cheering came out of the crowd.

'Well! That was quick!' Maylene shouted at me.

'I know right!' I said. 'Thong's Snorlax is very well trained!'.

Silas entered the ring to announce the next match. 'For the fourth match! Blaine vs. Candice!' he shouted. Both contestants entered the ring. Blaine obviously had the upper hand as he was a master fire type trainer and Candice was a master ice type trainer. Candice got out her Abomasnow while Blaine sent out his Arcanine. 'You may begin!' Silas announced. Due to Abomasnow's Snow Warning, hail was falling from the ceiling somehow. Glacey would have loved this. Luckily for Maylene, I, and all the other people, the hail didn't even touch us. The hail melted Arcanine as it hit him.

'Arcanine! Use Overheat!' Blaine commanded. Arcanine used this to stop the hail and inflict quite a lot of damage to Abomasnow. Abomasnow fell, but got up instantly, surviving the attack barely.

'Alright Abomasnow! Use Earthquake!' Candice shouted. This attack was strong against Arcanine. Arcanine took a load of damage, and couldn't get up. 'Great job Abomasnow! Now use wood ham-' Candice began when Blaine interrupted her.

'Stop! I forfeit!' Blaine announced.

'Blaine has forfeited! Candice wins!' Silas announced. A lot of cheering was coming from the crowd.

'I guess Blaine couldn't take anymore!' I told Maylene.

'Or he got hungry!' she replied.

'Now it's time for the fifth match! Drayden vs. Lenora!' Silas shouted. Both Lenora and Drayden entered the ring. They each got their Pokemon out to battle. 'You may begin!' he shouted. Drayden used Hydreigon while Lenora used Watchog.

'Watchog! Use Hypnosis!' Lenora ordered. Right as Watchog was about to emit the hypnosis waves to put Hydreigon to rest, Drayden cleverly intervened.

'Quick! Use Focus Blast!' he ordered. Hydreigon did this very quickly. Watchog fainted instantly.

'Wow! That was quick! Ummm… Watchog is unable to battle! Hydreigon wins!' Silas decided. Again, more cheering from the crowd.

'I guess that's why they call him the "Spartan Mayor"!' Maylene told me.

'Alright, I guess it's time for the sixth match! Morty vs. Lo' Silas announced. Both Lo and Morty entered the ring, like all the other competitors. Morty looked very calm, while Lo looked quite proud. They both got their Pokemon out. Morty used Gengar while Lo used Jigglypuff. 'You may begin!' Silas said. Morty and Lo looked as if they were on par with each other. Jigglypuff was a normal/fairy type Pokemon while Gengar was a ghost/poison type Pokemon. Ghost and normal type had no effect on each other whatsoever and poison was super effective against fairy.

'Ok Gengar! Use Hypnosis!' Morty ordered.

'Jigglypuff this is gonna be too easy! Use sing!' Lo calmly told Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff's song overcame Gengar's hypnosis, and he fell asleep. Everyone covered their ears again of course.

'Alright, finish this off with Dream Eater' Lo told Jigglypuff. It was super effective against Gengar. Gengar fainted and the match was won.

'Gengar is unable to battle! That means Jigglypuff wins!' Silas announced. The cheering was cut short when Silas started speaking again.

'Now it's time for match seven! Korrina vs. Pryce!' he announced. Korrina, the fighting type gym leader from Kalos entered the ring, followed by Pryce, the ice type gym leader from Johto. Pryce looked like he'd make a common grandfather. Korrina on the other hand looked very young, blonde, and quite cute as well. For some reason, she was wearing a roller skating outfit.

'Hey Limac, I've met Korrina. She's been to my gym in Veilstone, and challenged me. She easily won. I'm still jealous of her,' Maylene told me.

'You may begin!' Silas shouted. Korrina used Hawlucha while Pryce used Mamoswine.

'Hawlucha! Use Power-Up Punch!' Korrina told her Pokemon. Hawlucha flew up, and came crashing down on Mamoswine, delivering a heavy punch. It was super effective, but did not destroy Mamoswine just yet.

'Alright Mamoswine! Use Icicle Spear!' Pryce said instantly. Mamoswine powered up and launched a spear made of ice at Hawlucha, but missed.

'Good job Hawlucha! Now use Flying Press!' Korrina shouted. Hawlucha flew high up into the air, and launched itself onto Mamoswine, making it faint.

'Mamoswine is unable to battle! Hawlucha wins!' the referee announced. Cheering came from everyone in the crowd, except Maylene, who looked envious.

'It was that goddamn Hawlucha that kept beating my Pokemon!' she complained. Clearly Korrina's Hawlucha was very well trained, just like Thong's Snorlax.

'Now for the final match for this round! Byron vs. Roxanne!' Silas announced. Both contestants came running to the arena, and got their Pokemon out. Byron used Bastiodon while Roxanne used Aggron. Both Pokemon were rock/steel type, type advantage would have nothing to do with the battle. 'You may begin!' Silas shouted.

'Aggron! Use Iron Head!' Roxanne shouted. Aggron charged at Bastiodon, and knocked him to the ground.

'Bastiodon! Get up and use fire blast!' Byron commanded. Bastiodon quickly got up and charged at huge fire blast at Aggron. Super effective! Aggron fell to the ground.

'Again! A quick match! Aggron is unable to battle! Bastiodon wins! That's the end of the round folks! We'll have a 15 minute intermission, then we'll get back to round two!' Silas announced.

Everyone left the area to buy food and drinks. Maylene and I did the same. We were about to walk to the hot dog stand when someone poked me on the back. I turned around. It was Korrina.

'Hi! I haven't seen you anywhere. What's your name?' she asked me.

'I'm Limac,' I told her. Maylene was looking envious again.

'What the hell are you doing here, Korrina?' Maylene asked her.

'What do you think, weakling? I'm here to fight in the tournament!' she replied. 'I'm glad you didn't fight though, that would save me the trouble of wasting my Pokemon's energy on someone who isn't even worth the effort,' she added. This made Maylene go red, but then smirk.

'Well, at least I've got this gorgeous hunk named Limac with me! Who do you have? Or are you single?' Maylene said. This made me blush. Korrina went red.

'Well, at least my Pokemon love me! I don't think your Lucario wants to be trained by the likes of you!' she said to Maylene.

'Excuse me everyone! Attention please! Round two is about to begin! Please take your seats!' Silas announced through the speaker.

'I'll see ya around!' Korrina said to me, winking as she left.

'I never liked her! Now she's trying to hit on you! That bitch!' Maylene said angrily. We took our seats, waiting to see round two.

'Everyone! It is time for round two!' Silas announced as the giant TV screen flashed up again. It arranged the second round into four matches.

1. Winona vs. Isak

2. Thong vs. Candice

3. Drayden vs. Lo

4. Korrina vs. Byron

'I hope this tournament ends quickly! I can't stand seeing Korrina's ugly face anymore!' Maylene told me.

'For the first match! Winona vs. Isak!' Silas announced. Winona flew in with her Altaria, as Isak walked in with his Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. 'You may begin!' the referee shouted.

'Altaria! Use sing!' Winona shouted. Altaria started singing as everyone was about to cover their ears. But Isak was too quick for this.

'This happened to us before, Pikachu! Be quick and use Thunder!' Isak shouted. Pikachu charged up electricity and shocked Altaria with lightning instantly. Altaria barely survived it, tried flying, but fell, unable to battle anymore.

'Altaria is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!' Silas announced. Cheering came out of the crowd again as the two contestants left the arena.

'Isak's quite good,' Maylene told me.

'I wonder how he'll fare against Thong,' I said.

'Now for the second match! Thong vs. Candice!' Silas shouted. They both got their Pokemon out, ready for battle. 'And begin!' Silas shouted.

'Snorlax! Body Slam!' Thong shouted. Snorlax crushed Candice's Abomasnow, and knocked it out.

'That was quick! Abomasnow is unable to battle! Snorlax wins!' Silas announced. The crowd was completely silent.

'That was the quickest match in the tournament,' Maylene said to me. 'I can't wait 'till Korrina's Hawlucha gets his ass beat by Thong's Snorlax!' she said.

'Alright people! Now for number three! Drayden vs. Lo!' Silas announced. They entered the arena and got their Pokemon out. 'You may begin!' Silas said.

'Jigglypuff use si-' Lo began, until he was interrupted.

'Use Focus Blast!' Drayden shouted. Hydreigon used Focus Blast instantly, and put the Jigglypuff to rest.

'Nice one Drayden! Jigglypuff is unable to battle! Hydreigon wins!' Silas shouted. The crowd went silent again.

'These matches are getting short! Now it's time for the final match of round two! Korrina vs. Byron!' Silas announced. Maylene cursed Korrina as she entered the ring. 'You may begin!' Silas shouted.

'Hawlucha! Flying Press! Now!' Korrina shouted. Hawlucha used Flying Press like he did last time; going up into the air and hitting Bastiodon hard. Bastiodon fainted instantly.

'Not another short match! Come on people! Bastiodon is unable to battle! Hawlucha wins again!' Silas announced. Silence again from the crowd.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

'It's time for an intermission again!' Silas told the crowd. Everyone got out to get more snacks and drinks. Korrina came up to me. She pressed her breasts against my chest, hugging me.

'So, how did you like that match?' she asked me.

'Umm… that was quick. You did a great job,' I complimented. Maylene pushed her away and held my arm.

'Get away from my boyfriend, you bitch!' Maylene shouted.

'You think he likes you, Maylene?' Korrina asked her.

'Of course he does! Don't you Limac?' she asked me.

'Ya,' I said.

'Limac, you are better off with me, not this ugly excuse of a trainer,' Korrina told me.

'Korrina, did I mention that I'm not a virgin?' Maylene asked her. Korrina went pale.

'What the hell? You? With him? Lies! Lies! You don't deserve him! He belongs to me!' Korrina shouted.

'Hold on a second. I am not owned by anyone, nor do I own anyone. Civil rights people,' I said trying to brighten the mood.

'Attention please! Intermission is over! Please return to your seats!' Silas said over the speakers.

'All I have to do is beat Drayden and Thong or Isak and I win!' Korrina said proudly to Maylene. 'You'll be cheering for me, right Limac?' she asked me, winking.

'Umm… sure,' I replied with a forced smile.

We all went back to our seats as the screen flashed the next matches.

1. Isak vs. Thong

2. Drayden vs. Korrina

'Now it's time for the semi-final round! First, it's Isak vs. Thong!' Silas announced. Both contestants entered the ring and got their Pokemon out. 'You may begin!' he finished.

'Pikach-' Isak started when Thong interrupted him with a loud voice.

'EARTHQUAKE!' Thong boomed. The whole ground shook with massive force. Everyone was shaking vigorously. Pikachu fainted. This was possibly the quickest match that was ever going to happen in the tournament.

'Oh my… Pikachu is unable to battle! Snorlax wins!' Silas shouted. There was no cheering from the crowd, just complete and utter shock.

'Ahem… ok! Now it's time for um… the next match,' Silas said, his loud voice absent.

'I hope sooner or later, Korrina looses!' Maylene told me angrily.

'It's Drayden vs. Korrina!' Silas shouted. The contestants entered the ring and got their Pokemon ready for battle. 'You may begin!' Silas finished.

'Hawlucha! Use Power-Up Punch!' Korrina shouted. Hawlucha did exactly what he did in round one. He powered up his massive punch and aimed it at Hydreigon, but Hydreigon was too quick, and dodged it instantly.

'Good job Hydreigon! Now use Dragon Pulse!' Drayden shouted. Hydreigon launched a massive force at Hawlucha, knocking him onto the ground. Hawlucha got up.

'Nice Hawlucha! Use Flying Press, and fast!' Korrina shouted. Hawlucha used Flying Press on Hydreigon in the blink of an eye, successfully hitting him. I was super effective and powerful. Hydreigon barely managed to keep flying, and fell. Drayden raised his eyebrows.

'My god! Hydreigon is unable to battle! That means Hawlucha wins!' Silas shouted. The whole crowd cheered, probably because they finally got to see a decent match after a long time.

'Ok! That was a good match! There is another intermission before the final match starting right now!' Silas announced. Everyone left their seats again. Maylene got hungry again, and decided to get something to eat. She bought a hotdog. Korrina appeared after us again.

'I can't wait 'till I win the tournament! I just have to face Thong!' Korrina said excitingly.

'I think that Hawlucha of yours doesn't even come close to a hundredth of that Snorlax's power! So fuck off! Shouldn't you feel sorry for your Hawlucha already? I'm sure deep inside he doesn't love you!' Maylene complained.

'You know! There is a reason besides pride that I am competing in the tournament!' Korrina said.

'Oh, and what's that?' Maylene asked. But Korrina looked serious now.

'Nothing you need to know you pink-haired weakling!' Korrina said, walking away. Maylene cried on my shoulder again.

'She doesn't have to be mean to me,' she said, sobbing. 'I know I'm a weak trainer! She's has proven that point! But what's the point in rubbing it in my face and embarrassing me in public?' she complained. I hugged her. We found a bench to sit on. She sat sideways on my lap as I was still holding her. She rested her head on my shoulder and kissed me on my cheek.

'Ok everyone! It's time for the final round! Everyone, please go back to your seats!' Silas announced. I carried Maylene back to her seat. I bet that she wanted anything but Korrina to win.

'It's time for the final round of the tournament! Korrina from Kalos vs. Thong from Sinnoh!' Silas announced. Korrina looked serious. She looked like she was stronger than Thong, but Thong's Snorlax could be too powerful for Korrina to handle. 'You may begin!' Silas announced, running off the stage.

'Hawlucha! Use Flying Press!' Korrina shouted. Hawlucha flew into the air, and slammed onto Snorlax's stomach. Snorlax gave a huge moan, then a yawn. Snorlax looked like he didn't take any damage.

'Snorlax, use rest! This opponent is much too weak for you!' Thong shouted. Snorlax fell asleep. Korrina looked like she was about to blow a fuse.

'Come on Hawlucha! Now's our chance! Use Power-Up Punch! Give it your all!' Korrina shouted. Hawlucha punched Snorlax's stomach with great force, and did some damage. 'Nice one!' Korrina shouted. Snorlax woke up, angry.

'Snorlax! Use Body Slam!' Thong shouted.

'Dodge it, Hawlucha!' Korrina ordered. Hawlucha dodged it instantly. Snorlax slammed onto the arena with a loud bang.

'Ok, this one's though Snorlax! But give it your best! Body Slam again! Make it quick!' Thong shouted. Snorlax did this very quickly, hitting Hawlucha, locking his legs under his own heavy weight. Hawlucha struggled to break free, but couldn't.

'Come on Hawlucha! You can do it!' Korrina shouted. Hawlucha, using all his energy, jumped into the air, breaking free of Snorlax's trap. 'That's it Hawlucha! Quickly! Use Flying Press, and aim it at his face!' Korrina shouted. Hawlucha slammed his weight and energy all at Snorlax's face. Snorlax fell to the ground.

'Snorlax! This opponent is tough! Please listen to me! I have a plan! Use Hyper Beam!' Thong shouted. Snorlax used Hyper Beam and hit Hawlucha instantly. Hawlucha fell to the ground. Korrina was seen by the crowd with a shock on her face. Maylene was cheering for Snorlax. 'Ok! As quick as you can, Snorlax! Use Body Slam!' Thong shouted. Snorlax slammed it's body weight on Hawlucha's tired body. Korrina looked like she was sorry for Hawlucha, but couldn't do anything about the situation. 'Now, Snorlax! End this battle! While Hawlucha is down, use Earthquake!' Thong exclaimed. Snorlax used Earthquake, trying to focus the energy on Hawlucha. Snorlax then got up, and fell asleep.

'Oh! My! God! Hawlucha is unable to battle! Snorlax wins! Therefore, Thong is the winner!' Silas shouted. Everyone in the crowd cheered for Thong. Maylene's cheering was especially noticeable. 'That is it for today! Please come back for the next tournament taking place next month!' Silas announced. Everyone left their seats to go back home.

Maylene was so happy. Korrina came out of the area, looking very sad. I decided to go comfort her.

'Korrina, you did your best. It was a good battle. You should be proud of yourself,' I said to her.

'Thanks,' she replied. We left Unova and went back to our house in the resort area.

'Oh ya! Home sweet home! Korrina finally got what she deserved, and the rest of us are happy,' Maylene said. I couldn't agree more.

'Hey Maylene! Wanna play a game?' I asked her.

'Sure, Limac. What are we playing?' she asked me.

'It's a game you haven't played before, but you'll learn quickly,' I explained.

'Oh cool, what's it called?' Maylene asked.

'It's called "How well do you know the other?", I replied. 'So we ask each other something about their lives, and if one gets an answer right, the other has to take off a piece of their clothing,' I explained. 'So, for example, if I asked you if you know how old I was, and you say 14, you would be correct and I'd have to take my shirt off,' I said.

'Yes, I'd love to play that!' Maylene exclaimed.

'Also, the game ends when both of all our clothes are off, then we can have sex,' I added.

'Alright, let's start!' she said.

'Ok, I love you. True or false?' I asked her.

'Umm… false!' she joked. 'Haha, I'm kidding. Of course it's true!' she said.

'Correct!' I told her. I took my shirt off.

'Ok, my turn. Can you name one person I hate?' she asked me.

'Korrina!' I answered.

'Right you are, Limac. That one was quite obvious,' she told me. She took her shirt off.

'What are you gonna remove next?' I asked her.

'That will remain a surprise,' she replied.

'Ok, next question sweetheart. What is the name of the Pokemon I train?' I asked her.

'Bibarel,' she answered quickly.

'Right,' I said, taking my pants off.

'Limac, what is the name of my signature Pokemon?' she asked me.

'Lucario,' I answered.

'Correct!' she replied. She took her pants off.

'Limac, I'm going to give you a really hard one, ok?' she asked me.

'Ya, that's alright,' I replied.

'Ok. How old am I?' she asked me. I paused. I actually didn't ask her this yet. But I had to guess.

'Ummm… by the looks of it… I'd say… 13' I answered. She paused.

'Correct! How did you know?' she asked me.

'I just guessed,' I replied.

'Ok, because you got that right, I'm going to take both my bra and panties off,' she told me. She did so, and she was beautiful.

'Ok Maylene, one last question, then we can fuck!' I exclaimed.

'Oh good!' she said.

'Ok. What is the name of our pet Glaceon?' I asked her. She paused.

'Oh my god! Glacey! We forgot Glacey in Unova!' she exclaimed.

'Uh-oh! We have to go! Glacey will get worried!' I exclaimed.

Just then there was a knock on our door.

'Who is that?' I asked.

'I don't know. I don't remember inviting anyone, do you?' she asked me.

'No, I don't,' I replied. Another knock on our door. 'Ok, let's get dressed. I'll go see who it is," I told Maylene.

'Right,' she said. We both took some time getting dressed as quickly as possible. We did a bit of cleaning, just in case the guest want to have a drink or chat with us, then we walked towards the door. I opened it, with Maylene standing behind me. The first this I saw was Glacey, being held by someone. Glacey didn't look very happy. I looked up to see who brought her. It was Korrina.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

'Oh, hello Limac darling. You forgot her at Caitlin's,' Korrina said, talking about Glacey.

'Thanks Korrina,' I said. I welcomed her in for a drink, Maylene didn't like this.

'So Korrina, why bring her back?' Maylene asked her.

'I didn't do it for you, weakling, I did it for Limac!' Korrina exclaimed.

'Why? You trying to win his heart or something? Well forget it! He's mine, and that's final!' Maylene shouted.

'I didn't tell you the second reason for why I entered the tournament. You see,' Korrina began. Her eyes began to water. 'My grandfather living in Kalos is very sick!' she complained.

'Probably sick of you, Korrina!' Mayene exclaimed.

'Shut up! This is serious! He is at the brink of death! He needed medicine that is only available at the Pokemon World Tournament! We don't know why! I needed the Battle Points to buy it for him!' she shouted. She was crying now. Maylene didn't even look like she felt bed for her.

'Korrina, I don't know about Unova of Kalos, but here in Sinnoh, we have a lot of herbs growing. There are lots growing outside if you want to take a look,' I said. She looked up at me.

'Umm… ok,' she said. She looked so innocent.

We went outside to look for herbs. Korrina found the herbs that she needed.

'Oh my god! This is it! Thank you so much, Limac!' she shouted. She kissed me on the lips. Maylene, angry, separated us.

'Korrina! He is mine, you little bitch!' Maylene exclaimed. 'Mine!'.

'I was just thanking him. Limac, let's go inside, I'll thank you properly,' Korrina said. We all went inside.

'Limac, where's your room?' she asked me. I pointed at the door to my room. 'Thanks!' she said. She kissed me again.

Korrina grabbed my hand and pulled me to the room I shared with Maylene. Maylene followed us. Korrina then threw me on the bed, literally ripped my shirt and pants off and started stroking my dick.

'Fuck you!' Maylene shouted, too shocked to do anything about this.

'I have the D!' Korrina exclaimed. She started sucking it's head. I was enjoying this. I felt guilty for cheating on Maylene, even though this was forced upon me. She was sucking half of it now, while making sexual noises, probably trying to turn me on.

'Korrina! Stop it!' Maylene shouted.

'This dick belongs to me! Just try to stop me!' Korrina shouted, sucking the entire thing now.

Maylene was still shocked by the sight of this. Korrina looked like she was enjoying it. She stopped sucking and took her shirt and bra off. She nestled my dick between her breasts, lubricated it with her spit, and rubbed it vigorously.

'Oh yes! Fuck! This feels good! Mmmmmmmmmmffffffffff!' Korrina shouted. Maylene looked very pissed. 'I… hope that… you are… enjoying this… Limac!' Korrina shouted, rubbing harder.

'Alright! That's it! I've had enough!' Maylene shouted. She pushed Korrina out of the way, took off her shirt and gave me a boob-job. 'This feels better, doesn't it Limac?' Maylene asked me.

'Yaaaaaaaaaaaa!' I replied, lying down on the bed. Korrina was still on the floor. She got up.

'Please wait your turn, Korrina,' I told her. Ignoring me, Korrina walk towards me, and started kissing me.

'Korrina! Those lips are mine as well!' Maylene shouted, still rubbing vigorously.

'Shut up! He is for us to share!' Korrina exclaimed. 'Limac, suck my breasts please!' Korrina shouted. I did so, how could I resist. Her nipples were rock hard. I sucked it while licking it, then moved onto the other breast, doing the same with that. 'Limac, your mouth is so warm! Mmmmmmhhhhhhhhhh! I can't wait to have you inside me! Ahhhhhhhh!' Korrina shouted. Maylene stopped running and took her clothes off.

'No you don't! The only person he is going inside is me!' Maylene shouted as she sucked my dick again.

'Tch! Don't listen to her, Limac. Now…' she continued, taking her clothes off. 'Let's begin,' she stated. She kneeled with her knees next to the sides of my neck, and placed her pussy overtop of my mouth. 'Now, lick it! Make me feel good!' she told me. I licked her dripping wet pussy. She had obviously wanted this ever since he met me. This actually felt good for me, and it obviously felt good for her as well.

'Mmmmmmmmffffffffffff! More! Give me more! Lick deeper! Penetrate me! Yaaaaaaaaaaaa!' Korrina shouted. I did what she begged for. 'Yes Limac! Make sure that tongue of yours touches my womb! I'd love that! And make sure you play with my clitoris! I'd love that too!' she added.

Maylene, having enough, forced my dick into her wet pussy. It didn't require lubrication, it was wet enough already.

'Mmmmmmmmmm! Yes! I have the entire thing in! Limac! I'm glad you were my first! Can we please stay like this forever? Ahhhhhhhhh!' Maylene exclaimed. We continued this for a while, until we decided to switch positions.

Korrina decided to take my dick first.

'No! His dick is mine! You are not… I mean, he is already my first! He doesn't have to be your first as well!' Maylene exclaimed.

'Shut up! We share him! He can lick your excuse of a pussy! His dick is mine now!' Korrina shouted. Seeing that she couldn't argue, Maylene decided to agree with Korrina and let me lick her pussy. Korrina's pussy was already lubricated, so we started instantly. Korrina put the entire thing in her pussy, without hesitation whatsoever. 'Mmmmmm! This… feels… so… gooooood!' Korrina shouted. 'Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!'. Maylene seemed to love the licking I gave her pussy.

'Yes Limac! Lick it! Lick it like you did in the hotel! Mmmmmhhhhhhh! Fuck!' Maylene shouted. We did this for a while and we changed positions again.

This time, Maylene and Korrina wanted my dick. They both rubbed their pussies on it, without putting it inside. They soon got tired and decided to try something else. So Korrina and I got into a 69 position. She sucked my dick as I stimulated her pussy. Maylene was actually patiently waiting for her turn.

'Your dick tastes good, Limac! I love it! Mmmmmmffffffff!' Korrina told me. I licked her clitoris like she asked me to. I loved it as much as she did.

'Korrina! Hurry up! I want my turn already!' Maylene urged, while she was masturbating. All three of us didn't feel like cumming yet, but this was a good thing as we would last longer.

'Alright Maylene! Your turn!' I called.

'Oh boy!' she replied, running towards me. She instantly pushed Korrina off, jumped on me forming a 69 position, and orally stimulated one-another's genitals.

'Mmmmmmhhhhhhhh! Korrina was right! This dick tastes even better than before! I love you Limac!' she shouted.

'I love you too!' I replied, blushing. Korrina was masturbating to this, just like Maylene did. We soon stopped to do something else.

I lay flat on my back on the bed. Korrina lay flat on her stomach, overtop of my stomach, with her face in front of mine. She kissed my lips sideways, slipped my dick in her pussy, and moved it in and out, in and out, in and out. Korrina's ass was shaking up and down. I held it for comfort.

'How do you like it?' I asked her.

'Fuck me! I love it! H-h-h-how can you take her over me, L-l-l-limac? W-w-w-who do you love better?' she asked me.

'At first, I loved Maylene over you! But now! I love you both equally!' I answered.

Without warning, Maylene pushed Korrina to one side, and fucked me the same way.

'Limac! I don't care if you love us both! I don't mind if she lives with us!' Maylene told me as we fucked. She then turned to Korrina. 'In fact! Korrina! I'll be your friend, if you'll be mine!' Maylene said to her. Korrina was still masturbating to us. She looked up at Maylene.

'Sure, Maylene!' Korrina said. Korrina approached Maylene and kissed her. Not a friendly kiss, but a mouth-to-mouth kiss.

'I guess we could all be one family!' Maylene exclaimed. 'Do you agree?' she asked me.

'I don't mind,' I replied.

'Yes!' both Korrina and Maylene said simultaneously.

We soon stopped. But, something I thought would never happen, happened. Maylene and Korrina got into a 69 position and licked one-another's pussies. I didn't have any problems with them being lesbians, it didn't bother me the slightest. Korrina then lay flat on her back, and Maylene lay flat on her stomach on top of Korrina. They kissed again, and rubbed one-another's pussies together. Lesbian sex actually turned me on. I masturbated to the scene. I then joined in, taking turns with both Maylene and Korrina, putting my dick in one's pussy, and then the other. I kept doing this, and they seemed to enjoy it.

I then lay flat on my back. They both took turns sucking my dick. They didn't fight over it like they used to. They were now both licking it simultaneously. They then both rubbed their breasts together, slid the dick in between and rubbed vigorously like they did before. Then, they did both at the same time. They did the boob-job together, while both of them shared the head of my dick. This felt really good for me. Night was falling quickly, but we continued. Glacey got hungry and helped herself to food that was on the floor of our room. Glacey didn't care if she saw what we were doing. Maylene, Korrina, and I had a laugh about this.

We decided to wrap it up with doggy-style. Both girls got into doggy-style positions, and they awaited my dick. I started fucking Korrina's pussy. I thrusted the entire thing in, and fucked her vigorously.

'Limac! I needed this!' Korrina shouted. 'Limac? Do you like anal?' Korrina asked me as I was still fucking her. Maylene turned to me as well.

'To be honest, no, I don't,' I replied.

'That's okay!' they both said in unison.

Next, it was Maylene's turn to be fucked. I did the same with her, fucking her pussy. I also grabbed her breasts and shook them for pleasure.

'Mmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Fuck!' Maylene shouted. I also played with her clitoris as I fucked her hard. 'Stop it Limac! You're making me cum! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa!' she shouted playfully.

Still in doggy position, I thrusted both their pussies with my fingers. My left hand was penetrating Korrina, while my right was penetrating Maylene. They both looked like they were enjoying this. All of a sudden, Korrina came. Fssssssshhhhhhhh! Korrina came like a water hose. I still had to penetrate Maylene. Fssssssshhhhhhhh! Maylene also came like a water hose. Both squirts flooded the floor.

We decided to finish the session with Korrina and Maylene taking turns sucking my dick.

'Let's play a game. The person who gets cum in their mouth gets to eat the last piece of chocolate cake in the fridge!' I announced. So they took ten-second intervals sucking and taking turns. When I was really about to cum, they took five-second intervals taking turns.

'Ok! I'm cumming!' I shouted as Korrina had my dick in her mouth, still sucking rapidly. Fsssssshhhhhhhh! I came in her mouth.

'Looks like Korrina is the winner!' I shouted.

'Goddammit!' Maylene shouted. Korrina swallowed my cum.

'Don't worry, I'll share the cake with you,' Korrina told her. 'It's the least I can do for a friend,' she added.

We got dressed for bed. We put Glacey under her blanket as usual. I turned off all the lights in the house, and we all shared one king-sized bed.

'Korrina, do you want to move here and live with us?' I asked her.

'Of course!' Korrina replied. 'I love both of you! You are the best friends anyone can ask for, even though we might be more than friends,' she added, giggling. Both Korrina and Maylene fell asleep on my chest, and I also did the same.

So all-in-all, a happy relationship with Korrina, Maylene, and I. We decided to live with each other and love each other as one family. I loved this life, but something always got to me. Something I kept thinking of every night before I went to bed. How did I get her in the first place? Not that I cared, not all that much anyway.

The End.


End file.
